


No more toothbrushes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, But not kinky food, Canadian Blowjob Day, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, M/M, No beta we die like mne, bimbofication, but only kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're just dropping off Ukai's dinner and wanted to buy some toothbrushes.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 16





	No more toothbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore if you like this sort of content please let me know LOL

You’re walking down the hill from your apartment you share with Ukai. He’s working another graveyard shift at the store. You decide to be nice for once and bring him home cooked dinner. A small bento fixed up with rice, egg roll, and chicken karaage. Snuck in a few pieces of tempura broccoli too as you are convinced the man suffers malnutrition if he doesn’t eat anything with a lick of vitamins.

The automatic door slides open and your steps coincide with the shop door chime. 

Ukai has his feet kicked up on the counter, bleach blonde tuffs poking out from behind the newspaper. You’re met with a half hearted greeting. You alter the pitch in your voice, hoping he won’t bother to look up. 

Quietly approaching the register you slam the bag on the counter with your forearms pressed along the edge. He nearly falls from the leaning chair, tossing the paper to the side, you see steam escaping his ears. 

His face softens when he sees that it’s you. The softened smile quickly curls into a grin when he sees your tits bulging out of the lowest cut, tiniest top, you could find. 

“I need to buy a toothbrush, do you have any in the shop?” You were just looking to drop off his dinner but now you’ve got other ideas. Let’s see if he picks up on it. 

Ukai is typically dense but he picks up on it. He clears his throat, “third aisle from the drink fridge” You thank him and sashay on over. It’s the 90s so your thong is hanging off your hips and your jeans are barely on. 

As you turn down the aisle you sneak a glance over to the register and are pleased to see he didn’t miss a beat of your little strut. You crouch down to bin filled to the brim with $2 plastic brushes and pop back up, “I don’t see any are you all out?”

The smirk he throws you releases the cortisol from your hypothalamus. You are practically brewing inside. He reaches his arm up and over his head, throwing his gaze to the back and releasing a small sigh,

“Gosh…we might have some in the back? How about we go check?” You’re practically vibrating at this point. What the fuck did you think would happen? But you’re not thinking anymore. 

Ukai meets you at the entrance, holding open the linen curtain and trailing closely behind you. You turn around “wait you’re not gonna close the store—“

He cuts you off while backing you up against the wall. “Take off your pants.” You begin to protest but he slams his fist into the wall and leans into your ear, “you really gonna make me repeat myself?” It definitely wasn’t a question so your hands fly to your belt buckle.

A waive of something comes over you, but you keep your ditsy ruse “gee mister, I was really only looking for some toothbrushes…” you slide your jeans off, removing one leg after the other, “but if you’ve got something else in mind…” 

He’s got that same devilish smirk from earlier painted on. Dishing out a series of jerk off instructions, you finger yourself sloppy while he rubs your clit. You’ve been together long enough that he’s perfected the amount of pressure to apply and the motion to move. It’s as close to when you do it yourself, something you never thought possible with anyone else. He tells you to pull your fingers out, but you’re enjoying yourself too much you don’t obey fast enough. Yanking your hand away, he pins your wrist to the wall with his left hand while his right dives in. You’re completely soaked through, turning your face away, a bit embarrassed at how exposed you feel. He remarks how wet you are, calls you a good girl for doing a good job as he cranes his neck to meet your turned gaze and kiss you. 

You can’t help but melt into it. He’d been working so many graveyard shifts you feel like you hadn’t seen him for the last two weeks—rather you hadn’t fucked him for the last two weeks. 

You’re still kissing. It’s hot, sloppy, messy, wet. There’s tongue, there’s teeth, and you’re dying for it at this point. His fingers haven’t stopped, it’s only two but it feels like four. He’s putting this thumb to work too on your most sensitive bit. Perfect rhyme, perfect pressure, consistent with just enough variation to make you shiver with each alteration. 

He pulls out and you let out a needy noise from the sudden empty feeling. Your half lidded eyes meet his. You probably look lewd as fuck by the way Ukai is staring at you. 

“Beg for it.” 

You’re pleading quietly into his ear. Arms caressing his back and hands carding through his hair. Rocking your hips in desperate need of stimulation from what’s behind the tenting fabric of his pants. But he’s not budging. Is this really not enough? 

Fine then. With one hand occupying his hair, your neck occupying his mouth, you glide your other hand down to his crotch to unzip. You unfasten the button, his pants spill around his ankles. You retrieve his pulsating hard cock from under the waistband. Gliding one finger over the slit there’s already a decent amount of precum to play with. 

You slowly sink down to your knees. His eyes finally open to register what’s going on. He asks you what you’re doing. Your answer? Taking his full length into your mouth, to the back of your throat, you gag a little. He lets out an expletive before grabbing your whole head and starts ramming into your throat. Each thrust making full contact with the back of your head. You feel your brain jiggle. 

You don’t know how many minutes pass but he rips his cock out of your mouth and you’re gasping for air, eyes a bit teary. He lifts you up, hiking your legs over his hips, slamming your back against the wall, almost winding you. He’s rubbing your vestibule up and down his length like you’re some fuck doll for his own personal use (you are). You’re getting a bit impatient now so you asked if you’ve begged enough, daddy? 

Mans loses it. 

He fucking you now (finally). Each thrust is deep, long, fast (but not too). It’s so good. No sex for two weeks good. More than that. It’s glorious. You remember how much you’ve missed him these last two weeks, sleeping in an empty bed. You whisper through pants how much you’ve missed him, breaking role. His forehead meets yours as he says it back, punctuating his sentence with a tender hard kiss. 

The shop bell chimes. “Hello? Are you open?” echos a distant voice from beyond the linen curtain.


End file.
